1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical decoder and a multi-functional printer, and more particularly to an optical decoder and a multi-functional printer capable of reducing step operation generated errors as well as improving accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of a conventional multi-functional printer. Referring to FIG. 1, a motor 110 drives a gear 120 and a timing belt 130 when a piece of paper is sent to a printing platform. An inkjet head 140 also moves since a bearing seat 150 of the inkjet head 140 is connected to the timing belt 130. Learning that the inkjet head 140 reaches the printing area via signals of a strip 160 and an optical encoder 170, an electronic system initiates a printing process.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the strip and the optical decoder of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional strip 160 is formed with translucent and opaque areas arranged in a staggered pattern thereon. Moreover, the strip 160 is in a striped configuration or a plating configuration. The optical encoder 170 includes a light emitting element 172 and a light receiving unit 174. The strip 160 is placed between the light emitting element 172 and the light receiving unit 174.
When the opaque areas of the strip 160 pass through the optical encoder 170, light emitted from the light emitting element 172 cannot penetrate the opaque areas. As a result, the light receiving unit 174 produces no signal. However, light emitted from the light emitting element 172 penetrates the translucent areas when the translucent areas of the strip 160 pass through the optical encoder 170. The light receiving unit 174 produces signals accordingly
Space needs to be reserved to accommodate the strip 160 and the optical encoder 170 in the multi-functional printer since the strip 160 needs to be placed between the light emitting element 172 and the light receiving unit 174. As a result, the overall volume of the multi-functional printer can't be reduced effectively.